Harry Potter and a Different life
by hahahehe
Summary: based on book one with idea gained from Regulus but is not the same story. tonks and her mother find a beat up harry potter what will happen will harry learns of magic and mystical creatures will he save the wizarding world again or destroy it.
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is my first harry potter story I got the idea from the r series so if that author comes back to me and says to stop writing this I will to be honest. Well here's chapter 1 and I hope you enjoy it and if you do please review.**

Harry potter too many was an ordinary boy he lived with his aunt, uncle and cousin, he went to school he went home he ate as far as they were aware. But there was a group of people to who harry potter is a hero the saviour of their world

You see harry potter is the hero of the wizard world.

Harry woke up at the usual six o'clock with the sound of his aunt battering down the door to the cupboard under the stairs which had been his bedroom for as long as he could remember. Climbing out of bed he could hear his aunt shouting.

"Get out of bed you lazy ungrateful brat and make us breakfast"

"Yes aunt petunia I'm just going to now"

Harry quickly pulled on a pair of his cousin's baggy hand me down pants and a torn hand me down t-shirt before quickly leaving for the kitchen knowing what would happen if he dawdled. His aunt a tall thin woman with a pointy face and an abnormally long neck was waiting for him.

"Hurry up Vernon and Dudley is waiting for you by the kitchen table"

Harry arrived to see Vernon who was a rather large man sitting in the kitchen waiting for harry to cook his breakfast, and Dudley opposite him who about half the size of his father at about a 1/3 of his age, who at the sight of harry had began to moan about how hungry he was and how harry was taking too long.

With this Vernon had a reason to have a shout at harry not like he needed an excuse of course but they always helped.

"Dudley is right boy hurry up or ill make sure you can't leave that cupboard of your for a day"

Immediately harry sped up and grabbed the bacon eggs from the fridge as while putting some bread in the toaster. As he was throwing the bacon in the oven he heard the letter box go.

"Boy get the mail now" said uncle Vernon

Harry quickly scrambled towards the door conflicted between arguing with his uncle and getting a beating or burning their breakfast and getting a beating but quickly deciding that arguing would end up worse.

As harry got to the mail he leaned down

"What the hell" on the floor was a letter with his name on it he quickly picked it up and read the front of the letter:

_Mr H. Potter_

_The cupboard under the stairs_

_4,privet drive_

_Little whinging _

_Surrey_

Harry picked up the letter as well as the others before proceeding back to the kitchen to finish the breakfast

"Where are you boy?"

"Coming"

The dominant feeling running through his system being complete confusion

"How can these people know where I sleep?" he whispered to himself as he entered the kitchen he handed his uncle the letters apart from his own.

But his uncle quickly noticed the letter in his hand and snatched it from him. Looking at it the colour drain from his face before complete anger filled his eyes then petunia gasped just before Vernon erupted

"**GET OUT OF THIS ROOM KNOW" **he then looked at Dudley before continuing "both of you"

Harry and Dudley quickly left closing the door behind them but listening very closely

"Vernon it's that stupid place I told you they'd find us we should have moved"  
"shut up woman there's no need to move ill just beat it out of him"

With that harry tried to run but he didn't get far before he felt a fist in the back of his head as he hit the floor Vernon then picked him up punching him in the face again and again until there was blood everywhere.

Harry woke up later that day barely moving and even breathing was hurting he could feel the blood all over his face but he knew that this wasn't an ordinary beating this was worse he had to get out. He climbed from under the stairs unfortunately his uncle heard him and hit him to the ground before picking him up and starting to punch him in the face again, as his uncle dropped him to the floor and walked to the kitchen harry could hear him getting something from a cupboard and mustering the very last of his strength ran towards the front door and out into the street he didn't look where he was going he couldn't even see he just ran as far and as fast as he could hoping to escape. Eventually his body gave in it slowed down to a stop and he collapsed. Looking up harry could see the darkness of the streets and the light of the streetlamps in the distance. Harry took one more breath before completely passing out.

When harry woke up he looked around to see he was no longer in the street but on a bed in a house and had no idea where he was. As he tried to sit up a sharp pain bolted through his whole body making him collapse once again.

"Thank goodness your awake I'll go get you a drink shall I"

"Mum I'm gona stay with him a minute see if he's alright"

"Okay honey but don't pester him I've done the best I can but I'm sure he's still in a lot of pain"

With that a there was brief pause before a young girl leaned over him she had blue eyes and brown hair as far as harry could tell and a small button nose she looked about harry's age. She smiled at him

"I'm so glad you are awake you've been out for almost 2 days I was worried you weren't gona get up"

She looked at him closely again as if half analysing him "your harry potter right"

"Yeah how do you know me" suddenly she giggled

"Oh silly everyone knows you I mean you're you who wouldn't know you you'd have to have grown up with muggles to not know who you are"

"What do you mean" asked harry

"No need to be so modest harry oh I'm an idiot I never introduced myself did I I'm nymphordora tonks

But just call me tonks please I hate my first name"

Harry just looked at her completely confused

"That woman before was my mum she's called Andromeda but I'm not allowed to call her that" she laughed slightly

"That was a joke harry your meant to laugh oh well you're probably in too much pain to laugh you looked horrible"

"What do you mean" questioned harry

"Well you where so badly bloodied we thought you must have been run over or something so we brought you back to our home don't worry you'll be all better soon and then we can take you home"

**Well there it is as I said please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's the second chapter I hope you enjoy it please review I would like to know bad points for my story so I can fix them I allow anonymous reviews. I mean there's like 200 people who read it and one review lol.**

Harry just laid there and looked at Tonks. Her blue eyes bearing down on him as if waiting for him to speak, grunt any sort of acknowledgement. But he just stared at her shocked that these people where helping him.

"Who are you why are you helping me and what do you want in return" asked harry sceptical about the whole situation he was currently in.

"Don't be sill I've told you who I am I'm Tonks were helping you cause you where hurt and it was the right thing to do, and why would we want anything from you" she replied giggling at first before becoming more serious yet confused at the same time.

"well my uncle always says that the world run on one saying you scratch my back an I'll scratch yours I asked him what it means once and he said it means that people won't help people without getting anything in return which is why..." well that's what he said harry quickly closed his mouth realising he was going to say something about his uncle forcing him to cook for them. It was then that harry noticed an immense pain in his back preventing Tonks from replying.

"By merlins beard are you ok" Tonks asked obvious worry in her voice "I'll go get my mum she was only meant to be getting you a drink"

Harry laid there for about 2 minutes struggling to ignore the pain in his back before Tonks and her mum returned

"here quickly drink this I know it smells but trust me" said Andromeda but even if harry hadn't trusted her he wouldn't of had a choice as without a moment's hesitation harry had some gloopy foul tasting liquid slugging its way into his stomach.

"What was that" asked harry almost throwing up as he finally finished the drink 3 minutes later

"Oh it was nothing" the woman in front of him said "but it will help"

Harry looked at her properly and although he realised for the first time he was missing his glasses, she had the same baby blue eyes as her daughter but instead of brown her she had short messy black hair.

"Erm... where are my glasses please" asked harry slightly afraid because of the constant beatings and starvations he had suffered for asking for things from his so called relatives.

"Oooo ill go get them I won't be a minute harry" shouted Tonks who was already well out of the room by the time she had finished her sentence.

Her mum watching her leave the room before turning back to harry

"Too much energy that girl what am I feeding her"

This caused a slight chuckle from harry

"Ahh good to see you laughing but I suppose I should be a bit more serious"

Harry looked up at Andromeda and noticed something he had never seen in a adults eyes before, well when they were looking at him anyway, he saw worry.

"Harry I'm sure tonks has told you that I said I thought you were hit by a car but harry how did you really get them those injuries they weren't car injuries it was like you'd been punched"

She looked at harry concentrating and harry looked back could he really lie, this woman had helped him when she had no reason too, brought him to her home, by the looks of things healed him to the best of her abilities, but then he thought of the look on his uncles face when they brought him back.

"ii I was walking home when I was jumped by some boys from school ill tell my auntie and uncle when you take me back"

"Harry they where men's fists not boys does your uncle hit you"

Harry was really scared know what if his uncle found out she knew

"nno of cccourse not" he stuttered

"Harry I understand your scared and obviously worried about admitting it" with that harry looked away to which Andromeda grabbed him and gently moved his head so he was looking her in the eyes

"But you have nothing to worry about they won't be able to get you if you tell me if he's hitting you I'll make sure you never go back" she gently told him

This got harry's attention and he quickly replied "really"

"Really I mean I couldn't let a little boy get treated like that no matter who they were"

Not realising what the last bit meant harry burst into tears and hugged the woman in front of him who instinctively hugged him back

"I guess that's a yeah" she half smiled down towards him

Suddenly tonks burst back into the room

"See told you I wouldn't be long" harry quickly pulled back embarrassed that someone would see him in such a state.

Andromeda quickly turned to her daughter and smiled

"Honey I just phoned harry's auntie and uncle they said that it was alright for harry to stay here"

The young girls face instantly glowed before she ran towards harry and started speaking at 100mph "oh harry this will be so fun when your better we can do all sorts of things and oh we'll ghet to show you diagonally and talk about Hogwarts"

Harry stared at the excited girl in front of him jumping up and down as if try to practice for a long jump

"Where's diagon ally and Hogwarts"#

"Didn't you get your letter it should have arrived" asked Andromeda

"Well I got a letter but my uncle wasn't happy about it and that's why erm.. I got hit by the car" he said looking up at Andromeda

"Well ill go talk to Dumbledore about that tonks could you do me a favour hun"

"Yes mum" replied tonks still glowing

"Tell him about Hogwarts" Andromeda whispered

With that young tonks looked as if Christmas had come in the middle of July before spinning her head towards harry to start speaking.

"Oh your gona love it harry it's a school but it's a school for people like us"

"Like us" harry repeated

"Yeah you see harry where wizards"

**Firstly harry wouldn't know that they'd look after him if he told Andromeda as the only adults he'd really known where Mrs. figs and the dursleys. Secondly harry running away was a on the spot reaction he has then realised he had nowhere to go so had to go back hoping that they had calmed down lastly unfortunately my internet is going for a while so I don't know when the next update will be but it shouldn't be too long and I'll try and write a big chapter ready for when I can update as it will probably be more than 3 weeks ill aim for about 5000-8000 words**


	3. Chapter 3

"Wizards us" a sceptical look once again crossed harry's face unable to believe what he was being told

"Well I'm a witch but either way I can still do magic right" tonks replied

"I can't be a wizard they don't exist"

"Of course they do harry" tonks spoke with such a confused look

"I don't understand why no-one ever told you to be honest, I mean you're the harry potter" excitement clearly showing in Tonk's voice as she spoke.

"The harry potter what the hell is that suppose to mean"

Tonks was now growing frustrated with harry's complete lack of belief in what she was explaining to him.

"I'll let my mum explain it if you're not even going to listen" tonks huffed as she folded her arms over her chest. Although harry was still not sure whether to believe her or not a part of him wanted to believe that he was after all a wizard and could escape the confines of his cell with the dursleys. So even if it was just to amuse the two of them harry was going to listen.

"No please go on"

"Well ill start from the beginning then, just before we were born ooh of course firstly I'm the same age as you, but anyway"

Harry couldn't help but laugh at the speed of which tonks had just spoke but hoped she'd slow down so he could understand what she was going to say.

"Before we were born there was a war in the wizarding world against an evil man, and when he came after your parents they went into hiding, but my cousin Sirius black"

At this harry noticed a sad look cross tonks's face

"He was your dad's best friend so I've been told was actually working for him so betrayed your parents to voldemort. Then voldemort killed your parents but when he tried to kill you he failed no-one knows how or why but he did he failed and so the world was free from you-know –who"

"Well actually I don't know who" harry stated not realising that what she had said had not been a question

"Well you see people don't say his name we say that or he-who-must-not-be-named"

"But why"

"Because harry you-know-who so scary that people are still scared of him know"

"but doesn't fear of a name just increase the fear of the actual thing"

"yes harry it does"

Harry looked to the door to see Andromeda standing there holding an envelope in her hand

"Here's your letter" dear she said as she handed it to him

"But how did it get here so fast" harry questioned

"Well didn't nym tell you you're a wizard harry and where witches it got here that quickly because of magic"

"He didn't believe me" frowned tonks "I told him about Hogwarts and you-know who and how he's a hero for defeating him but he doesn't believe me"

"Me a hero but I never did anything"

Andromeda smiled "maybe not harry but you are the wizarding world's symbol of hope there light at the end of a dark tunnel and I can guarantee you that what my daughter told you is true2

"Even about Sirius black"

A frown similar to that of her daughters when the subject had been raised grew across her face "I'm afraid so unfortunately yes your godfather betrayed your parents"

Harry couldn't believe it some-one who his parents had trusted had truly caused his parents deaths and almost his own with the anger boiling up inside him harry was sure he would explode and the questions travelling through his overcrowded brain where not helping ; why would some-one betray their friends? What happened to him? Did he get away?

The last of the questions being the once he asked unconsciously

"No harry he didn't"

"Then where is he"

"He's in Azkaban the wizards prison don't worry harry it horrible there"

"How do you know what it's like?"

"Everyone knows what it's like harry but I know even better cause I've been there"

"But why"

"Mum takes us to see Sirius every now and again"

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing these people who he had trusted they went to see the man was responsible for his parent's death

"Harry I want you to understand he is my cousin the last true family I have left"

"I understand its just..." harry didn't actually know how he had originally intended to finish that sentence but hoped they would get what he was trying to say.

"I was planning on going to visit him tomorrow"

Harry looked up at her as did tonks

" I was wondering would you like to join us I'm sure you have some questions you would like to ask him"

**Well it's not as long as I thought but I thought this would be a good place to end it although the next chapter does have a lot in it so that should make up for the lack of this chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

The next day harry woke up yesterday had been a good day well better than he was used to, he managed to get out of bed, he found that Andromeda had gone to collect his clothes as she handed them to him with utter disgust on her face demanding that they take him for 'real clothes'. The shopping hadn't been too bad.

The only thing was today was the day, still unsure if he gave the right answer still not sure whether it was the right thing Andromeda was going to to visit her cousin Sirius black the man who had betrayed his parents. The man who had cost him a loving family and he weren't going.

Tonks had decided she'd stay with him as not to leave him alone, Andromeda walked in the room to see them sat reading a book looking closely she smiled at the title remembering how much she had read that book when she was there age 'Hogwarts a history' the definitive knowledge on all things which happened within those walls.

She quickly shook her head and forgot once again about her childhood memories not wanting to remember the horrors from within her house she scoffed 'noble house of black' Sirius he was the only noble one.

"I heard that Dumbledore is so powerful he could topple the entire ministry of magic all on his own?" tonks shouted at harry while oddly looking at her mother as if asking a question

"Now now tonks powerful I may be but that powerful well let's just say old men are prone to mistakes"

Harry, tonks and Andromeda jumped at the voice, before turning to see an old man with a long white beard and blue robe, with half moon glasses resting on his nose but with a twinkle clearly still seeable from beneath.

"Professor why are you here" Andromeda asked before following with "I apologize I was startled you are always welcome here"

Dumbledore smiled "oh that's quite alright that is to be expected when I just turn up out of the blue, I'm here to speak with you about an unfortunate matter I'm afraid"

"Unfortunately Dumbledore I'm about to visit Sirius so could we make it quick"

"Of course Andromeda but this is not something I believe young years should be condemned to hear"

After leaving the room Dumbledore began

"It's about harry Andromeda I'm afraid he cannot stay here"

Andromeda lightly tilted her head before questioning the aging professor "and why might that be?"

"He is not safe here he must return to his aunt and uncle"

"Not safe here..?" Andromeda stared at him as she stuttered the sentence not quite sure how to take that sentence

"Yes I'm afraid that is correct"

"How dare you Dumbledore, are you honestly trying to convince me that harry is safer with those those things than with me"

"It is not what I'm afraid you would do to him Andromeda but others" was his calm reply

"Well in that case take him back because I'm sure he'd much rather be beat and given rags and.. and god knows what else"

"Andromeda he has protection there a special protection from any remaining followers who might hurt him"

"Firstly Dumbledore I hope for your sake you are not talking about blood protection as you know as well as I do it was made illegal within a hundred years of the forming of our ministry" at force and venom the woman before him screeched the statement Dumbledore new he was fighting a losing battle

"And secondly I am an aura with 5 medals in services to the wizarding world I am can assure you I can protect him"

"Andromeda please listens to me"

"no Dumbledore you will listen to me you are always welcome in my home but if you ever an I repeat ever try to tell me I am not better suited to look after him than those muggles then you will never again step foot within my home"

"I'm sorry you see it that way Andromeda in that case I guess I should bid you farewell"

Softening her tone she quickly replied "goodbye professor".

Harry and tonks laid in amazement after hearing every word Andromeda had shouted. After a few moments Andromeda looked at the two children in front of her

"Well I'm leaving I'll see you soon before stepping into her fireplace"

Harry looked at tonks

And she looked back

Suddenly they both started laughing

"Wow remind me never to get your mum angry"

"Yeah she's scary when she wants to be I love it when she shouts about her medals that's when you know she's angry"

Out of nowhere tonks changed the subject

"Harry we should of went with mum Sirius he's not bad I don't know how to explain it but he's not"

"Tonks"

"No harry listen to me please" tonks looked at him begging

"okay" he spoke quietly unsure of an answer for the second time that day

"he's taught me all sorts of funny stuff like different spells to prank people with and secret passages, he's even told me stories of back when he was in Hogwarts and the adventures they got up to" looking at the fire tonks smirked " you know harry its not to late to change your mind"

Harry looked straight into her eyes her blue eyes sparkling at him with a look of hope

"okay lets go"

Tonks jumped up elated by hiss word before throwing him into the fire before standing in it herself and shouting "Azkaban prison visiting office" in the clearest voice she could manage

Harry felt himself being dragged before toppling out onto the floor of a damp dark building land by the feet of a tall demeaning man.

"Hi I'm tonks this is harry my mum just came through where here to see Sirius black" she breathed before giving the man in front of her the most angelic smile she could muster.

The man sighed "follow me"

The two children quickly stood and followed the man out of the room walking down the dank dark corridors.

Harry swore he could see a being which looked like a hooded figure every now and again as if it was following them like they where the prey waiting for its chance to strike.

The man soon came to a Holt before opening a door

and stepping inside they soon heard Andromeda

" I should still have like an hour and 45 minutes"

"Ahh yes I know but these kids said they were with you"

Before gently pushing the two forward

Andromeda sighed looking at the two in front of her

Harry heard a faint moving coming from in front of him

"james is that you" harry saw the dark figure of a man slide forward from the shadows

"by merlins beard harry"

Well i hope you like this chapter I think its the longest ive written and to be quite honest enjoyed writing it

Once again please review

And if anyone wants me to write about the missing day let me now


	5. Chapter 5

**Well here's chapter 5 this is a short chapter but it gets its job done**

Harry quickly took a step back unfortunately for him tonks was behind him and pushed him straight back.

Sirius sluggishly circled harry as watching his prey harry visibly gulped with the now 4 sets of eyes on him.

"You look so much like your father if it hadn't been for your eyes you have your mothers eyes harry"

With that Sirius sat back down.

"Well ill leave you, you know what to do if there is a problem" said the security guard as he left unnoticed by the people in the room who waited in a dark silence for someone to speak, or cough or something.

Then suddenly it happened

"Well tonks what you like to learn today to keep you ahead of all those horrible Slytherins, how about how to make a poly juice potion the only thing it can't fool is the dormitory stairs in Gryfinndor tower works in all the other dormitories though, trust me I tried" Sirius finished with a barking laugh and a wink in harry's direction as he finished the last sentence

"Or maybe a secret passage or two"

Tonks smiled

"I want to know what to say to annoy professor Snape the most when I first speak to him"

Sirius visible smiled at this

"Look at him straight in the eyes and say professor what do werewolves eat"

At this Sirius erupted into a laughing fit

"I don't get it" tonks and harry said at the same time"

Suddenly Andromeda awoke from her silence

"And you don't need too" she replied staring sternly at Sirius

Sirius stopped laughing and looked at harry with an emotion in his eyes which harry had never seen before

"So who has been looking after you all these years" Sirius asked

"my a..unt and.. un..cle" harry stuttered

"What!" howled Sirius as the anger and venom in his voice was practically visible seething from his mouth "but they hate anything magical!

"I know" said harry with a sad look on his face

"It should have been me looking after you"

"You " said harry a hint of anger on his voice "why would I live with you killed my parents"

Suddenly Sirius stood and was inches away from harry with Andromeda trying to drag him back

"Of course I did harry it was me who told voldemort where they where it was me who led him to them and you know what" Sirius looked deep into harry's eyes before he continued

"I only have one regret about that night just one that I couldn't see the look on your dads face as he saw me his best friend standing next to the great lord voldemort"


	6. Chapter 6

**First of all I'd like to say I do allow anonymous reviews but please don't use this to flame so that that I can't reply to your flame. Other than that thank you for the reviews and I accept the criticism of grammar in which this story is now being proof read by Mandolarian knight.**

_Italics-_ Spell~

Harry ran from the room as fast as he can with Tonks soon following him. He ran past the darkness of the bulking black walls and the insane laughter of the prisoner's with-in. Harry ran until his legs just couldn't move and with that he collapsed on the floor, and let the tears freely fall from his eyes. Tonks quickly caught up with him and slumped on the ground next to him just giving him the comfort that he needed, even though she couldn't take away the pain she was there.

Sirius slumped into his chair while a single tear fell from his eyes. The only thing showing in his eyes was remorse.

"Sirius, why did you tell him that?" Andromeda asked as she sat beside her cousin.

"Andromeda, he like the rest of the world don't care what happened. He wants someone to blame for the loss of his parents."

"But Sirius..."

"Andromeda all his life he needed a reason that he had to live with those monstrosities. Something to hate for the injustice the world had presented him with. Let me be that reason, I care for Harry and I fear that without this he will find his own reason, his own thing to hate. I fear that without this he could turn against the wizarding world to become the next dark lord. I care about Harry, always have, he is my godson after all, and even if it means he hates me and wants to kill me at least he will be safe."

"There's a flaw there Sirius, he trusted me. I was just starting getting him to accept us. For him to feel like he belonged. How do you think he will take this, this betrayal?"

"Not well, which is why you'll leave now. You'll go find them and you won't come back. You'll tell Harry you didn't know it was me, but now that you do you want nothing to do with me."

"Why would I do that, for the wizarding world?" Andromeda spat, " They locked you in here without a trial. The wizarding world is not what it used to be, their fearful of everything and everyone."

"No Anny, you do it as my last request."

Tonks sat there watching Harry as the tears fled from his eyes. Suddenly Harry stopped and looked at her the tears still falling. She quickly looked away from his piercing stare.

"Harry, I didn't know. I'm sorry, I want nothing to do with that monster. Now please forgive me!"

"Forgive you for what?" asked Harry intrigued.

"I convinced you to come here. I tried to convince you he was a good person but he... he did betray them."

"That's still not your fault, but if it will stop you crying I forgive you."

Harry and Tonks quickly shivered as a deep cold chill quickly enveloped their entire bodies. They looked up to see a being floating towards them with a hood covering his head. As it got closer they felt weaker and colder until they were completely unable to move and their bodies began to go limp. As they were losing consciousness all they saw was big black dog barking at the thing coming towards them, and a shout of "_Expecto Petronum_" erupting through the long corridor before they finally slipped from consciousness.

When Harry awoke he looked around the room and had no idea where he was. He continued to look at the huge white walls and ceiling before a woman in a weird white dress which covered her entire body and even hung over her shoes entered the room.

"Hello Harry, I'm the medi witch who will be looking after you for a while. My names Clarice," she smiled softly .

Know that she was closer Harry realised the 'dress' from previously was actually a robe. The woman looked to be in her late 60's and was moving around doing odd bits here and there when suddenly another mediwitch entered the room.

"Who are you?" asked Clarice.

"I'm his medi witch and you are?" asked the newly added addition to the room.

"I am the Potter family mediwitch meaning this boy is in my care."

"I believe not. This is St. Mungo's, not your private practice. Now leave."

"That won't be necessary Clarice," all three turned to see Professor Dumbledore in the room "I would like to request that you leave." said Dumbledore as he turned to the other mediwitch.

As soon as the mediwitch left Dumbledore turned to Harry.

"How are you feeling Harry?" the twinkle clearly visible in his eye above the half-moon glasses.

"I've been better sir. What where those things and what saved us?"

"Ahh, they were Dementors Harry the guards of Azakaban. I'm afraid your running attracted their attention, and they thought you were escaped prisoners. Andromeda found you quickly enough and cast a charm which has a primary use of distracting them."

Harry looked at Dumbledore obviously satisfied with the answer. The medi witch grabbed Harry's hand and put a bar of chocolate into his hand.

"Quickly drink this Harry and you'll be fine," she then turned to Dumbledore "in the future I expect to be told it was Dementors. All that fuss looking for a potion."

"Well Harry let's get you home," said Dumbledore with a smile but as Harry looked up he noticed the smile was only half hearted.

After quickly getting Harry dressed and scrambling him out the door of his room, Dumbledore signed the necessary papers, and then apparated both him and Harry from the building.

As he did so there was another slight pop as Andromeda Tonks entered,

"I'm here to sign my daughter Nymphadora Tonks as well as Harry Potter out."

"Mr. Potter mam?"

"Yes ,is there a problem?"

"I'm afraid so mam, Professor Albus Dumbledore signed him out mere moments ago."

Suddenly Andromeda knew where Dumbledore was taking Harry ,and she also knew the professor would make sure she couldn't collect him. Quickly signing a frustrated Tonks out of the hosipital who kept asking over and over ,"Mum where's Harry?" she apparated them both to the head auror's office in the Ministry of Magic.

"Andromeda ,how can I help?" asked Madam Bones.

"There are three things: first, I would like to file a child abuse claim for one Harry Potter," the shocked look on Madam Bones face while Tonks looked sadly at the floor.

"Secondly I would like to file for his adoption."

This time Tonks looked at her mum with a huge smile.

"Finally I would like to instigate a vote of no confidence in the Chief Warlock Albus Dumbledore."


	7. Chapter 7

**Once again '**_**interesting' decided to flame I have no problems with flames but I do when you are not grown up enough to let me explain through a personal message why certain things are how they are as not to wreck it for everyone else who might be enjoying this story **_**.**

**This is my story and I already know what I'm going to do no amount of immature behaviour will change that.**

**I have tried to make this longer unfortunately my writing style is like James Patterson when it comes to chapters lots of shorter chapters rather than say 20 big ones **

_Italics-_ Spell~

As Madam Bones kept her office door open, every auror within the office stopped at her words, stunned by the demand the woman before them had made, "I mean he was after all the great Albus Dumbledore."

"Why may I ask have you lost confidence in him?" the head auror enquired.

"It's not his abilities that I have lost faith in, it is his judgment that I am having trouble with."

"Once again why?" questioned the auror.

"He knew that Harry was being mistreated and kept him there for his so called '_greater good'. _" Andromeda scoffed as she finished,"I believed he has guarded the house with blood magic to preventing magical access to anyone but himself."

"Then we have no choice but to investigate. Thank you for bringing this to our attention,"

Amelia stated.

Harry looked up at the house in front of him, number four privet drive, little whinging. The house he had prayed to be saved from over and over again. A prayer he thought was answered by the Tonk's, the same Tonk's who weren't there to save him now.

Albus Dumbledore knocked on the door ,the aura of authority practically radiating from him. When the door opened and Vernon Dursley was seen, a disgusting scowl upon his face. Harry cowed behind the aging man who stood before him, determined to hide from the beast in front of him.

"What do you want!" spat Vernon.

"May we come in?" asked Dumbledore as he stepped into the house not waiting for an answer.

"Harry, please, could you wait in the kitchen?" Dumbledore said while staring at the obviously frightened boy. The guilt flooded through the old man's veins as he realised the fear the boy felt even with someone as powerful as him within the house. Harry quickly scrambled to the kitchen, getting away from Vernon as quickly he could.

"Why have you brought him back? A woman told us she would look after him," Vernon rumbled.

"Well it was not Andromeda's place to say that I'm afraid," Dumbledore stated the twinkle in his eye completely gone.

"I must ask you to stick with our original arrangement."

"And if I refuse?" Vernon questioned.

"Then I will have to find a more creative way to persuade you," replied Albus.

Vernon turned blue at the very thought of what the old man before him could do to a 'normal' person like himself. "Okay, I will do it."

That was all Dumbledore needed to hear as he instantly apprated from the room and returned to his office at Hogwarts.

Vernon rose and ran in to the kitchen

"Boy!" he yelled as he saw Harry sat in the chair of the kitchen table, crying at his return to the place he hated so much.

"Get up out of that chair, no-one said you could sit there!" bellowed Vernon.

Elsewhere Andromeda accompanied an auror squad outside of the house. As they tried to get to the house they noticed an unseen force push them back.

"Seems like your right. We'll have to check what this is and how to get around it." And with that the auror who spoke cast a spell to see what magic was used before shaking his head.

"So, how do we get in?" asked Andromeda anxiously.

"Well blood magic has a major flaw, you see," said the auror with a grin and with that he whispered '_wingardium leviosa' _levitating the knocker on the door before letting it go,then repeating, the smile never leaving his face. As he saw the door opening he started moving forward, quickly followed by the amazed people who were with him.

"Who are you?" asked Vernon.

"We are the wizard police. We are here to put you under arrest for the mistreatment and abuse of a child."

"You can't do that to me. I'm human, not a _freak_ like one of you!" spat Vernon.

"Well we can actually, when it affects one of us especailly when it pertains to Harry Potter."

As Vernon was levitated away a few aurors went in to collect Petunia and Dudley.

"Harry!" shouted Andromeda as she looked around everywhere for the little boy. "Harry!?"

Soon an auror walked down the stairs and looked directly at Andromeda "He's not here."

"Oh no!" replied Andromeda.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was a damp cold lonely place during the summer. The headmaster knew this all too well as he wondered down the corridors of Hogwarts. Currently the headmaster was deep in thought, thinking over the mistakes he made in his life, as he often did when he was alone in the daunting castle. The memories this place held were very dear to the old professor. It was in these halls that he first met Grindelwald. It was in these walls that he had learned how truly caring muggle borns could be. It was in these walls that people had first started speaking the legends of the great Albus Dumbledore. It was in these halls that he met the bravest people he had ever known.

Unfortunately, it also held some of his biggest mistakes. It was here he had started to conspire with Grindelwald. It was here he had trained for a war which he was starting. It was here that he had first took an interest in Tom Riddle the boy he hoped would one day take his place as the protector of the wizarding world. It was here that he taught Tom everything he could. It was here that he taught the soon to be Lord Voldemort the secrets of dark magic. It was here that Dumbledore made possible his biggest mistake as it was here when he decided to send Harry to the Dursleys.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about the lack of an update. I'd like to say I was busy or I had writers block or something which could excuse me but quite frankly I can't I just haven't bothered so I'm sorry for that. But anyway here it is and as an apology for taking so long I should write the next part by the end of the week. I'm also sorry that its short but quite I would have ended it here in a book and have no desire to drag out scenes which have no need to be dragged out**

Andromeda stood in number four privet drive completely still as it dawned upon her that all the work she had just done to save Harry was for nothing, that Harry was somewhere lost and alone and she couldn't help him, that she was a failure.

All the aurors quickly left to debrief at the aurors office, all but Andromeda who slowly skulked down the concrete paths. Something that being a witch she didn't do very often, but apparation was out of the question when her mind wasn't at all focused, and you can't apparate at all like that.

So slowly but surely she made her way through the streets until she reached her house. Andromeda suddenly stopped at the handle on the door, this was wrong this was all wrong, she'd promised to bring him back to bring home, not just to herself but to her daughter as well. How could she open this door and tell her Tonks Harry was gone and that we don't know where? How could she watch that precious smile quickly fade away into nothingness?

Slowly she opened the door, and there she was, Tonk's looking up at her that glowing smile on her face that smile which she was about to tear away.

"Mum," she enthusitically shouted as she ran towards her and hugged her.

"Honey I've got some bad news," she looked down at her daughter, the smile slowly fading.

"Won't the ministry let Harry stay with us?" she asked the sadness clearly noticeable.

"Actually honey he wasn't there."

"No he wasn't," Andromeda looked up to see the Dumbledore, the aging professor, standing right before her. The anger flooding through her veins as she looked up at this disgusting man who had condemned a child to a life of hatred and abuse.

Before she could speak Dumbledore raised his hand and continued,

"Harry was placed at the Dursleys for his own protection because as you clearly guessed I had used forbidden magic to protect him there, but I always failed to see how someone of his own flesh and blood could truly hurt him. A mistake which I've decided to rectify by making you Harry's guardian."

"Dumbledore thank you so much," said Andromeda as she started to tear.

"Although if I was you I wouldn't adopt him as it will cause problems in the future," laughed Dumbledore as he turned to the two children laughing with each other that familiar twinkle in his eyes.

"If you catch my meaning," he smiled before apparating from the room and leaving the family to their happy news.

Harry and Tonks stood there, having overheard him in the final part.

"Wonder what he meant?" questioned Harry.

"I don't know but we'll find out eventually I guess, but for know who cares. How bout we get mum to make us a cake? I'm starving."

"Okay Nymphadora."

Both kids jumped as Andromeda sneaked up on them .

"I'll make that cake."

**Next update is diagon ally and as such should be fairly long**

**And also I would like to know along with Draco would people prefer they ran into **

**a)Hermione**

**b) The weasleys **


End file.
